Evangelion my way
by akitaka
Summary: My redo of Evangelion were Shinji isn't such a pansy. Kinda funny and a little violent just like the original. Don't know about much else just started it. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. Kinda wish i did but i dont please give credit were credit is due and dont sue me.

The alarm sounded in the empty city. On this bright and peaceful day no one was out, they were all in shelters. A large creature swam toward the Japanese shore. Military tanks and helicopters were standing ready for the creature to rise from the water. Despite this danger and the announcement to hide there were two people above ground; a boy of fourteen and a woman of twenty nine. They were both looking for one another.

The boy tried calling the woman on a pay phone but it was down due to the evacuation notice."Damn," he said, "guess we wont be meeting here. Wonder if I should find a shelter?"

Just then he looked up the street and saw a girl with blue hair. A group of birds flew off to his upper right and his eyes focused on them. When he looked back the girl was gone. A strong wind blew around his and shook power lines. It came from the helicopters. They were attacking the giant creature.

One of the helicopters was taken down and fell near were Shinji was."Oh crap!" he yelled as it fell. Even worse was the monster then stepped on the helicopter and caused it to explode. When it did Shinji jumped back with his arms covering his face for protection. "Shit!" he yelled. A car pulled in front of him.

"Get in." said the woman he was looking for with the door open. "I'm not too late am I?"

The two of them drove away to get away from the monster and its destruction. After getting a good distance away they stopped to see the monster being lured away by the military. Misato leaned out Shinji's window and her breasts were close to his face, but he didn't have time to think about that.

"What are they doing? Crap there going to use a N-2 mine. GET DOWN!"

They ducked inside the car and the bomb exploded rolling the car several meters back. The car was on its side and they both sat with their heads out looking at the explosion which enveloped the monster. When the force of the bomb subsided Shinji and Misato got out of the car and went to the top, which was now the side, and put their backs against it.

"Ready?" said Misato. "Push." They heaved and flipped the car back onto its wheels. "Thanks Shinji, your pretty useful."

"Thank you Ms. Katsuragi."

"Misato's fine." They got back in the car and drove off.

Misato had her little episode about her ruined car and dress and Shinji interrupted her.

"Misato?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Those batteries, isn't that theft?"

"Yeah well it was an emergency, and we needed a working car so. Anyway I work for the government so everything will be alright."

"I don't think anyone will buy that excuse at all."

"Hmm, you know.. You should say something like, no these are mine, you never know when you might need replacements, or something."

"I don't think that will work either."

"Sounds better than your excuse."

Shortly after Misato and Shinji arrived at NERV.

"NERV? Always thought that was a strange name."

"Yeah this is were your father works." she replied ignoring the last part of his statement.

"Are we going to see my father?"

"Yeah, don't you know what he does?"

"No, and I don't care… yet."

"I see. Did your father give you and I.D. card?"

"Yeah," Shinji shuffled through his bag, " here."

"Thanks. And this is yours." She handed him the NERV manual.

"Huh? What am I going to be working for my father?"

"You don't get along with your father do ya? Sounds just like me."

Misato and Shinji rode the car train the rest of the way down into NERV. Shinji was intrigued about the Geofront but figured if he was working for his father he'd see it again. Or at the very least see it on the way out. Shinji and Misato walked around NERV head quarters for sometime as Misato he no idea where she was going. Eventually they went to get out of an elevator and were met by Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.

"Uh uh.. Hi Ritsuko."

"Damn it don't you know we're short on time and short on man power. You can't be wasting my time like this."

"So, sorry."

Ritsuko lead them to a motorized path to their destination and she spoke while Shinji continued to read the manual. She spoke of activating unit One and about its low chance of working, and its title the ONI system. Ritsuko lead Shinji and Misato into a room were the only light came from the door being open. When it closed it was completely dark.

Shinji looked up from the manual, "Huh? Why no lights?" he asked calmly. When they came back on he was face to face with Eva unit One. "Wow. There's something kinda new, a giant robot with a face. Is this my father's work?"

"Correct."

"This is mankind's greatest weapon known as Evangelion, Unit One." said Ritsuko.

"Wait!" Interjected Misato. "Your going to use unit one? But we don't have a pilot. Rei's not ready yet is she?"

"We do have a pilot. One was just delivered to us."

"Your kidding it took Rei Ayanami seven months to synchronies with her Eva and he JUST GOT HERE!"

"Wait hold on." Shinji interrupted. "You want me to pilot that thing and fight that other big monster out there?"

"Correct." answered his father.

"Great. I don't see you years and you put me into a fight, just great."

"Shinji." said Ritsuko. "You have to pilot it. This Eva is humanities last hope."

"That may be, but I don't even know what this thing is, how do you expect me to pilot it?"

"You will be instructed." said Gendo.

"No wait hold on." Shinji said as he put his thumb and first two fingers on his nose, a small habit he had, "There are other pilots right, I mean I'm the third child. What about one and two?"

"We don't have the second child and the first is out of commition at the moment." replied Ritsuko.

"If you wont pilot the Eva than leave." Said Gendo.

"Who's the first child?" asked Shinji.

"A girl by the name of Rei Ayanami. She was hurt in the last test of the Eva. There's no way she can pilot." said Misato.

Shinji again put his three fingers against his nose. "Wow what a pain. Ok. Just tell me how to get in the damn thing."

Outside the angel was blasting Tokyo-3 trying to make its way into the Geofront. The base shook and toppled things over inside the Eva cage. Shinji sat in the entry plug of the Eva and it was lowered into the massive bio-robot monster. When inserted a liquid started to fill the compartment and Shinji took and held a deep breath.

"It's ok," said Ritsuko, "when your lungs are saturated with LCL your blood will be oxygenated directly."

Shinji let go of his breath. "Tell me that to start. Last time I was in a small space and it filled with water someone was trying to kill me."

The Evangelion was prepared and the safety locks were released. Doctor Akagi and here assistant Maya were amazed at Shinji's start sync ratio with Eva unit one. When everything was ready the Eva was loaded onto the platform. Misato yelled, "Launch Eva!" and it shot up to the surface of Tokyo-3 where the angel was.

"Don't die Shinji." Misato said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Release the final safety lock."

"Lock released."

"Begin operation."

"As great as this all is how do I move this thing?"

"All you have to do is think," replied Ritsuko, "concentrate on walking and the Eva will walk."

"Ok." Shinji focused his thoughts on walking. He moved his left leg and made one step.

"He's walking." Ritsuko said with joy."

On his second step Shinji stumbled and fell over. "Oh come on." He said when he fell.

The angel started to move toward Shinji.

"Shinji you have to get up." yelled Misato.

"Shit."

The angel grabbed Shinji by the head and lifted him off the ground. It then grabbed his left arm and pulled the arm and head in opposite directions. Shinji was experiencing the pain as if his arm was being pulled and crushed.

"Don't worry Shinji," said Misato, "It's not your real arm."

The angel finished the job and broke the Eva's arm.

"Crap!" yelled Shinji.

Energy accumulated from the angels left arm in a tangible form from its elbow. The beam then thrust forward into the Eva's head. This occurred several times again causing great pain to Shinji.

"There's damage to the brain case."

"Shinji you have to get out of there."

Shinji grabbed the angel's arm with his rights and kicked the angel in its core. As this happened the angel put one final shot through the Eva's head sending Shinji flying back as his kick landed. Shinji hit a building and when the beam was retracted from his head the Eva bleed out of both side of its head.

"Disconnect circuits." said Ritsuko.

"We can't it's not responding."

Shinji woke up in the hospital in a dull, white room. He sat up and looked around. He then lay back down and looked at the ceiling. "Wow," he said putting his three fingers on his nose again, "That was odd. And, knida painful."

The recovery team worked hard to get the parts of the broke Eva and anything left of the angel. Misato looked at the TV and sighed. "Cover up B-25, just like we expected. All the same censorship stuff again huh?"

"Well at least the PR guys are happy, they finally get something to do." replied Ritsuko.

"Yeah but don't you think we're all being to relaxed about this?"

"No actually I think we are all just scared."

Shinji was out in the hallway of the hospital looking out the window thinking , 'well I'm alive and things are still standing, so,' His thoughts were interrupted when two doctors wheeled a patient by on a bed. He looked at the girl and saw that she was badly hurt. She had blue hair. When she passed their eyes met.

"So that's who the other pilot is." Shinji said when the doctors and the girl left. "Rei Ayanami. Interesting."

Misato and Ritsuko were in a recovery vehicle as the city was being loaded and read to fight along with the Eva. No other city had guns and weapons built into it like Tokyo-3. Ritsuko hung up the phone. As Misato babbled something about air conditioning.

"Good news Shinji has finally woken up."

"Really how is he?"

"He's alright. His memories a little fuzzy but…"

"You don't think it could be brain damage do you?"

"No I'm sure he's just fine, he just had a tough day."

"Your right."

"His cerebellum did take quite the shock though."

"Cerebellum? Don't you mean his heart?"

Misato got out of the vehicle and put on her NERV jacket.

"If the Eva's and this city both operate at their full potential we might just make it through this."

"Your quite the optimist." replied Ritsuko.

"Yeah well some times you need a little good thinking to make it through."

"Yeah it's nice to hear some good words every once in a while. Well see ya."

Shinji sat in the waiting room of the hospital and looked at his arm.

"So it didn't break. Now why would you make a machine were you feel its pain? Makes no sense."

Misato walked up on Shinji. "Hey." she said calmly.

"Hi Misato." Shinji replied. "That battle, was… new."

"I know we didn't have a choice. I'm sorry that you…"

"I jumped at it to knock it over."

"Huh?"

"The angel was top heavy I figured knocking it over would be best I underestimated its strength. The next shot to bring it down was the best I could do. Anything else would have caused more damage to the city. I don't know how I stood up to the blast."

"Shinji.."

"That energy field was annoying. I used what I could of my left arm and stuck the field to weaken it and the pulled it apart. After toppling the angel I attacked the red orb because it looked like its heart. Tearing off the spike from its chest and trusting it into the heart seamed smart. It would have worked too….. You could have told me those things could self district."

Misato was aw struck about Shinji's retelling of the battle. The walked out of the waiting room to the elevator. There the door opened and there stood Shinji's father.

"You couldn't have put me in a more dangerous place could you? I'm starting to miss the abandonment."

Gendo just smiled as the elevator door closed and he continued up.

Thus went the exchange about Shinji not living with his father and how it was normal.

"Your want to live alone Shinji?"

"Sure. Living alone is fine with me." He said with a smile. "I'm kinda alone anyway."

"YOU WHAT!?" Ritsuko yelled through the phone.

"I told you I'm going to have Shinji come live with me. Its already been cleared. And don't worry, I wont be making any passes at him."

"YOU'D BETTER NOT!!"

"Wow no sense of humor."

Shinji and Misato drove away and Shinji sat quietly in the passenger seat.

"Well I guess we need to have a party tonight." said Misato.

"What was that?"

"A party to welcome my new roommate of course."

"Oh, that makes sense. Cool."

They stopped and bought various instant food products and Shinji just stood and waited. He was growing impatient. He was really hungry after his whole experience. As the dove away again Misato had a question for Shinji.

"Hey, do you mind if we make one more stop before we go home?"

"No of course not."

The pulled of to a on look at a vast plane of a few buildings and a lot of metal.

"Well this is blank and depressing."

"Here it comes."

Just then an alarm sounded and all the building of the city rose from the ground to there original positions.

"Wow." Shinji said in a calm yet interested voice."

"This is our fortress. Man kinds last stand against the angels. This is Tokyo-3 the city you saved."

When the got to Misato's apartment Shinji was carrying all the groceries for some reason.

"Well this is were your gonna live from now on. I Just mover here my self recently." She opened the door and walked inside. Shinji took a second to move and apparently this was to much for Misato. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He walked inside and smiled. "My home huh?"

"Yup. Oh and by the way its kind of messy but make yourself at home."

Shinji looked around and saw what he had smelt from the open door. Piles of empty beer cans and garbage around the entire apartment.

"A little messy?"

Misato was already in the other room when she called. "Oh could you put the food in the fridge? Thanks."

Shinji opened the fridge and found ice, snacks and beer. "Oh great, what the hell am I gonna drink? Um, what's in the other fridge?"

"Oh nothing. He's probably still sleeping."

"Right."

They sat down for dinner and micro waved it all. "Alright lets eat. It pretty good even though its all instant."

"Yeah lets eat. Shinji grabbed one of the many things on the table an began to eat."

"So you like it?"

"Not really, but hey, you gotta eat."

Misato was rather annoyed at this comment. She leaned over the table and yelled at him. "I'm so sorry if this doesn't meet your refined tastes. This is all I can do so complain about it somewhere else."

During this yelling Shinji was enjoying the view down Misato's shirt. While still looking he replied, "I'm not complaining, I'm truthfully answering the question. No intention on insulting you."

Misato leaded into her seat. "Alright."

They finished their meal, and beer in Misato's case, and were both very full. They played Rock Paper Scissors to break up the cores. It was split evenly, Shinji did half the work While Misato did the other half. Shinji could have one all of the rounds but he could see that Misato had really poor hygiene habits.

"You know, you should take a bath, it be good for you after the day you've had. Bathing cleans the mind and soul."

"Sure." Shinji walked to the bath and undressed. Stepping all the way inside he noticed all of Misato's undergarments hanging up. This was already more of Misato than he ever thought he would see. Her breasts and underwear all in one day, not bad. He turned toward the bath and was met by a penguin.

"Huh?" he turned and opened the door to were Misato was. "Um Misato," he said, naked by the way, "Why is there a penguin in your bath?"

"Oh that's one of those new warm water penguins. His name's PenPen, he's your other roommate."

"Oh ok." he said and calmly walked back into the bathroom.

"He was just as naked as the day he was born and he didn't care, strange kid." Misato sighed, "He's probably already made up his mind about me."

Shinji sat in the bath thinking about the past day. "Misato really is a good person, but damn what a mess this place is. I can't believe I'm living with a sloppy alcoholic. Well at least she likes me."

When it was Misato's turn to take a bath she called Ritsuko. "Shinji is really a good kid you know. He hasn't complained the slightest bit and doesn't seem to mind it her."

"That's because he just got there. Give him a few days and he'll be sick you your instant food and dump of an apartment."

"Oh shut up! Hey Ritsuko?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought that Shinji blacked out during that fight and that the Eva went Berserk and that his memory was off?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well," she paused wondering if she should tell this to Ritsuko, "Shinji remembers everything. Not only that, but he explained it to me in detail and explained why he did what he did in the fight. It was kinda scary, to hear a kid talk about a fight like that."

" That's not right. Even if he could remember he shouldn't know why he did that. His file shows no record of combat training and we didn't train him. How could he..?"

"Its no big deal." Misato said with a chuckle, "Lets just drop it ok."

"Sure."

Misato hung up the phone.

Shinji was in his room, with the lights on, unpacking his belongings. Yes it was late, but who cares. As he did that he listened to music on his IPOD.(Yes IPOD not that stupid SDAT tape player thing. It's 2015 damn it they have better technology. So I'll at least give him that.) Misato eventually got out of her bath and was drying her hair when she decided to knock on Shinji's door.

"Shinji can I come in?" without waiting for a reply she opened the door. Very calmly and quietly she said, "There's something I forgot to tell you. You did something very noble and very brave today. Good work." She closed the door and walked away.

"Brave and noble." Shinji said to himself. "Whatever, I didn't have a choice and all I did was kill something." Shinji remembered see the Eva's head when the armor fell off and the power came back on. He remembered the eye as it regenerated. His reaction was a silent surprise. "I've never seen anything like that before. How can something regenerate like that? What are these Evangelions? What did my father build?"

AUTHORS NOTES: Ok a little strange i know but hey this is my fanfic. I left out all the stuff between Gendo the military and SELEE because it wouldn't have changed. Don't worry the story will get more interesting in later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

The day after his first angle fight Shinji awoke to find Misato doing the same.

"Your just getting up, Isn't your turn to cook breakfast today?"

"Yeah but that will only take a second."

Breakfast did only take a second because it was more instant food, and beer, for Misato. To avoid anymore misunderstandings Shinji ate his meal with only a thank you and not a sarcastic comment. When he was half finished, and Misato was almost done with beer number two, she looked up and stared at him.

"Is there something wrong Misato?"

"Oh, umm…" she paused, "There's something I'd been wanting to ask you. You remember the fight yesterday right?"

"Yes. I explained it to you remember?"

"Yes well, you blacked out didn't you? How can you remember?"

"I blacked out after the fight because I had an energy rod beaten through my skull. I cannot tell you how painful that was. So I fell unconscious to recover."

"Oh that makes sense."

Several weeks past and Shinji had started school. He had also begun training with the Eva so he would know what he was doing next time he was in it. The training was extremely dull. Virtual representations of his opponent and the city, a gun and instructions on how to use it. Center the target and pull the switch.

"So Shinji how are you today?" asked Ritsuko.

"Fine, lets just get this over with."

"Ok have you memorized all the cities battle stations, weapon deposits and escape routs?"

"Yes it wasn't very hard."

"Good than lets begin were we left off yesterday." She rattled off some information and Shinji did more shooting practice. Maya, one of NERV'S bridge workers asked;

"Why did Shinji agree to pilot again after what happened?"

"Because there's no one else who can." replied Misato.

"Really?" asked Ritsuko.

"Yeah. I asked him a couple of days after he moved in with me and he said that, 'as long as there isn't another pilot I have no choice, after someone else can help I'll actually decide'."

"So he could leave knowing we had no one else? Or was it because he didn't want Rei to get hurt?"

"Who knows."

One morning Shinji knocked on Misato's door and opened it up. "Misato its morning already. Are you going to wake up?"

"Oh Shinji I just got back a little while ago. I don't have to go in to work until the evening so let me sleep."

"Ok." he said as if replying to an order. "We cant have are operational commander groggy."

"Thank you Shinji. Oh and it's burnable trash day, could you take it out for me?"

"Sure." Shinji took out the trash and walked to school.

Back inside Misato's sleep was again interrupted by a ringing phone. She fumbled for a moment trying to find it, but eventually did and answered it.

"Hello? Oh it's you Ritsuko."

"How are you? Are you getting along with him?"

"Him? Oh you mean Shinji. Yeah he's a pretty good kid, doesn't complain and works hard. But,.."

"But what?"

"Well I gave him a cell phone because I'd thought he need it and.."

"Has he not used it or something?" Ritsuko interrupted.

"No he's used it. A lot actually. Like if he's not careful he'll use up too much time."

"Oh popular is he?"

"Well it might just be the new kid syndrome, but yes."

Shinji walked into his classroom, which was extremely bare, and sat down at his seat. A little bit behind him an obnoxious boy was playing with a model of a fighter heliplane. Shinji turned an saw that the class representative was bugging him about something. When she paused Shinji spoke so he could just barley hear.

"I had one of those blow up right in front of me."

"You did?"

"Yeah on the day of that robot fight. It fell and was stepped on. Blew up only five meters away."

"Wow!"

The door opened and Suzuhara walked through the door. "What's up no ones here. Is our entire class absent or something?"

"Yeah most of them either evacuated or transferred to other schools." replied the nerdy Aida. "No one wants to be around if we were attacked again."

"Yeah I think you're the only one who wants to see a real war."

"Probably right. So where you been for two weeks anyway."

"My sister is in the hospital. During the fight she was crushed by debris. She's survived, but my dad and uncle work at the lab and can't leave. So without me she's all alone. Damn how could that pilot be so stupid as to destroy are own city."

Shinji sighed. "My bad first time in a giant robot." he said quietly.

"Anyway did you hear the rumor about the new kid?" Aida said very quietly.

"What new kid?"

"Him. He transferred in right after the robot fight. Kind of odd if you ask me."

The teacher eventually came in and babbled on about the effects of the second impact. It would have been a better lesson if he at least looked at his class, but he was too worried about what was going on outside. A student in the back messaged Shinji on his computer on if he was a pilot or not. Of course he said yes ad the entire class was around him asking questions. He answered most of them with, "I'm sorry, that's classified." Which only added to their excitement about it. Touji, hearing that he was the pilot was mad.

After class he found Shinji outside and got his attention. He tried to punch him. Shinji put up his hand and blocked it.

"Your punch is strong but that's it. You have no knowledge of fighting do you?"

"You bastard to hurt my sister!"

"Like I meant it. Why would I purposely hurt random people, and besides, it's not like I have a choice right now to pilot or not."

Suzuhara was pissed and punched Shinji again. Shinji decided to take the punch to make him feel better. He was hit, stood there, and Suzuhara walked away. Shinji looked to his left and saw Rei.

"There's and emergency." She said calmly. "I'll go first."

She ran way toward NERV. "Hi how are you, I'm Shinji your coworker. Nice to meat you. I'm Rei, hello. She could have at least said that." Shinji than ran off toward NERV.

They readied their assault on the angel and Shinji was loaded up into the Eva. The military tried their weapons with no effect and the Eva was deployed.

"Just like we practiced Shinji. Neutralize the angel's ATFeild and shoot it down." said Misato.

"Uh huh."

Shinji was on the surface and turned out of the building hub and fired at the angel. After a few shots with no effect Shinji moved to his left to try and get a better shot. When he tried again the angel retaliated with energy whips from its arms. Shinji dodged but his gun was cut.

"Shinji, I'm sending you a replacement rifle get it."

"Understood."

The rifle came up in another building modified for combat. When he went toward it the angel attacked again. Shinji jumped out of the way but the umbilical cable was cut and the Eva switched to internal battery.

"Crap." Shinji said. In him moment of distraction the angel grabbed his leg and through Shinji to the hill side.

While all this was going on Aida and Suzuhara were plotting to go out of their shelter and see the fight. Eventually they did and the saw everything that happened up until now. When Shinji fell he almost landed on them. Shinji looked out of his side camera. Aida and Suzuhara were between the Eva's fingers.

"Man what are the odds."

"Why are they out of their shelters?"

"Those are Shinji's classmates. Shinji eject the entry plug and brig those two inside then retreat and we'll attack later."

"What makes you think you can let two civilians into the entry plug. Your over stepping your authority captain." Ritsuko replied.

"Shinji follow you order."

Shinji opened the entry plug and let the two boys inside. His synchronization began to fall instantly.

"There noise in the system." said Ritsuko.

"Shinji retreat." yelled Misato.

"Can't do that." Shinji replied as he opened the knife from his shoulder. He jumped from were he was sitting and slid down the hill at the angel. It attacked with its energy whips but Shinji evaded. He came in and thrust the knife into the power core of the angel. He placed his hand on the back of the knife and gave one more push.

"Eva's power supply one minute remaining."

"Shinji!!"

Shinji's eyes narrowed as he twisted the knife in the angel killing it where it was. He pulled out the knife and the angel fell. He just stood there as the battery on the Eva ran out.

"Are you two ok?"

"Yeah." Aida and Suzuhara replied in a dumbfounded unison.

"Good."

"He hasn't been here for a couple of days." said Suzuhara.

"Who?" replied Aida.

"The new kid. Ever since that fight he hasn't come to school."

"You know if you had thanked and apologized to him then you wouldn't have had to brew on it for three days. Here's his number. Call him."

Suzuhara didn't call.


	4. Chapter 4

After the angel attack and Suzuhara and Aida were returned safely to their evacuation centers(and given the speech on not to tell about what they had seen or else) Shinji was taken by Misato to a private room and reprimanded.

"What were you thinking?" she asked with anger. "Why didn't you retreat when you were ordered to."

"Well about that," Shinji replied in a very calm voice.

"You do understand that I'm your commanding officer don't you? Your supposed to follow my order."

"Yes I understand, but you order sucked."

"What did you say!!"

"Your order to retreat was not the best option at the time. The math was off."

"What are you talking about Shinji?"

"Even if I went to the closest escape point like you said I would have had only two spare seconds to get there. One trip in the Eva or an attack by that angel could have delayed me by as much as ten, leaving me and those two morons out in the open to be killed."

Misato stared at Shinji with a slightly open mouth and a surprised look.

"What was it, the Eva's are the only defense against the angels? If I lose we all lose. Killing it then was a much better option."

"Shinji," Misato paused, "even if that's true you disobeyed my direct order. They want me to punish you for your actions. I'm confining you in a NERV holding cell for three days understood?"

"Do what you gotta do." Shinji said with a shrug. As Misato turned away and walked toward the door Shinji spoke once more. "Misato. A slight confinement wont stop me from changing plans like that. If the option I'm given wont work I will come up with my own."

"Don't get yourself killed with that attitude Shinji." Misato said quietly as she left the room.

Once the three days was up Shinji returned home with Misato. She was quiet but Shinji acted as if nothing had happened. His confinement did not leave any bad feeling in him toward anyone, he knew that this is what the military did. The next day when Misato's alarm went off she lazily turned it off and got up. With all the strength she could muster first thing in the morning she walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she finished she walked over to Shinji's room and knocked on his door.

"Shinji come on wake up." She said. After waiting a moment she knocked again. "You've been gone for three days you should really return to school." Slightly frustrated she opened his door and was surprised to see that he was not there. She looked around and saw a note on his desk. "Did he, run away?" Misato picked up the note and opened it. The note on it was not what she expected.

Dear Misato, sorry that I'm not there to cook this morning, I know it's my turn but there are a few things I needed to take care of. I'll be back as soon as they are done. Thank you. Shinji.

"What? Where is he?"

Later Suzuhara and Aida walked up to the door of Shinji and Misato's apartment and rang the bell. When Misato answered she was hoping that it was Shinji, but it wasn't.

"Um hello. We're Shinji's classmates Aida and Suzuhara."

"Aida and Suzuhara? Oh you're the ones that got into unit One's entry plug."

"Yes ma'am." replied Aida. "We came her today to see where Shinji was he hasn't come in since the last battle so we were worried about him."

"Oh well Shinji's fine he's at the NERV training facility today."

"Oh ok. Well her are the print outs that were pilling up on Shinji's desk."

"Thank you. Goodbye." Misato closed the door.

"Goodbye." Aida said. "This is an unexpected development"

"Yeah, she was a real babe wasn't she?" replied Suzuhara.

Inside the apartment Misato was angry at Shinji and kicked the door out of rage.

Somewhere just outside of Tokyo-3 Shinji was sitting out in the rain, on a hill in seiza with his hands in front of him, meditating. He sat with his right hand on top of his left, palms up, and his thumbs touching each other. His posture was perfect and the rain fell on him like a statue. HE was perfectly still and silent except for the slight movement in his stomach from his breathing. He had left the apartment at five A.M. and had gotten there as soon as he could. On his way to the train he stopped at a convenience store and bought a small lunch for latter. He intended to say there all day.

After several hours Shinji calmly opened his eyes and noticed that it was still raining. He decided that he would have to eat his lunch quickly so it did not get all wet. He stood up and immediately sat back down, but this time with his legs crossed. He always preferred to eat this way. He opened his lunch, which was nothing more than beef domburi, and ate it. After he finished his lunch he packed everything back in the bag and switched back to his meditation position. He stayed like that for several more hours.

Around five o'clock in the afternoon the rain stopped and Shinji opened his eyes again. "Finally," he said, "I've been waiting for that." He stood up and walked toward the city. "Everyone is probably wondering where I've been all day. Oh well, I'll explain it too them."

He boarded the train and road it into the city. After a while on the train he decided to get off and walk the rest of the way home. He preferred to walk than ride trains. On his walk he ran into Aida and Suzuhara.

"Look it's the new kid." said Aida.

"Yeah."

"Yo Ikari!" yelled Aida.

Shinji looked up and saw his classmates down the road and decided to go see what they wanted. "Hey you guys, What's up?"

"What's up?" asked Aida. "You haven't been in school for four days. We were worried about you."

"Really? Well as you can see I'm fine."

"Your drenched." interjected Suzuhara. "Did you swim in your clothes or something?"

"No just sat in the rain all day."

"What? You'll get sick doing that."

"It's fine. I didn't even notice. Oh do you guys have the work I missed?"

"Yeah we stopped by you apartment and gave it to that woman."

"Oh you mean Misato. Ok thank you." Shinji went to walk away when Suzuhara called for him.

"Hey Ikari. My sister, told me to apologies for hitting you."

"You mean she chewed you out for hitting him." Aida corrected.

"What ever, so Ikari, I want you to hit me, to make us even you know."

"Well that makes no sense." Shinji replied. "And besides if I hit you you'd be in a lot of pain."

"Its ok," said Suzuhara, "please just hit me. It's the only way I'll fell better."

"You are a odd person my friend." Shinji shifted his right foot back slightly and then delivered a punch square to Suzuharas' forehead. His head reared back and his feet came out from underneath him.

"Oh that hurt." said Aida.

As Suzuhara sat up rubbing his head in pain Shinji leaned over and put out a hand. "I told you it would hurt." Shinji helped Suzuhara to his feet. "Well I gotta go guys, see ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

Shinji walked toward his apartment and then realized that it might not be the best place to go. He pulled out his cell phone and called Misato. When she answered she was very surprised.

"Hello? Huh Shinji!? Where have you been? We were worried that you had run away or something."

"Run away? Why would I do that? Didn't you read my note?"

"Yeah I did but it wasn't very clear."

"Sure it was. I had to take care of some things and I'd be back when they wee finished. Anyway do you want me back home or at NERV?"

Misato responded in her commander voice instead of her worried guardian voice. "Come to NERV at once Shinji."

"Understood." Shinji hung up the phone and walked to NERV. When he arrived he meet Misato in the same room where is reprimanding had occurred four days prior. He waited, wondering why he didn't got some food before hand, when Misato entered.

"You had us all worried Shinji. You can't be running off like that."

"I understand." Shinji replied in a serious voice. "I wont do it again. It was a one time thing."

"Shinji, we can't be having you do reckless things. From now on we are going to keep Section 2 military surveillance on you. Understood?"

"Those goons were following me today when I returned to the city. They would be pretty easy for me to avoid."

"That's not the point Shinji. What we are all concerned about is if you'll pilot the Eva again or if you are going to leave."

"Rei is still out of committion so I still have to."

"Don't give me that load of crap!" Misato yelled. "This isn't about her it's about you. Decide for yourself. Will you pilot the Eva?"

"What other choice do I have?" Shinji replied. "If I choose not to I'd either; one have to leave the city and be a joke to this organization and my friends, or two stay here and not pilot then try to explain why I'm not to everyone. Either way it doesn't look good for my image." Shinji stopped and smiled. "And I can't leave a battle incomplete. I still have things I need to learn here."

"So that means that even when Rei is healed you will remain and pilot?"

"Oh course. One solder can't win a war. Both of us are needed in case one of us in hut again."

"Ok Shinji." Misato said with a sigh. "We should go back home and get some dinner then."

"Sounds good."

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok it was a little odd. Why was Shinji meditating on a hill? You can either figure it out or wait and see. This one was a little different because I can have this new Shinji run away like a coward. The story will continue to break away from the original like this so those of you that complained will be happy. You got to be patient and wait for this.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok several of you have commented on the act that there is not much description in my work. There does not need to be. So far it is the same as the show just Shinji with a different persona. When things start changing and there needs to be description you'll get it.

The research team worked on the fallen angel and Shinji looked up at it with his safety hat on. In slight amazement he said, "So this is what my enemy looks like up close."

"Yeah amazing huh?" said Misato.

Up on a platform Ritsuko was examining the angel with several other scientists and was very happy at what she found. "This is an almost perfect specimen. Everything but the core is in tact." She yelled down to Shinji, "Thanks!"

"Yeah!" Shinji said not really caring.

In another room in that facility Ritsuko, Misato and Shinji were at a computer examining data on the angel. Ritsuko babbled something about harmonics and other science stuff (most of which Shinji did not understand) and Misato looked and asked,

"So did you find out about its power source?"

"No not yet. We really can't tell much about it."

"So we finally found something outside the realm of our understanding?"

"Yeah but look at this." Ritsuko hit a button on the computer and it showed several bars and numbers.

"No, it can't be…" Misato said.

Shinji stood there slightly confused.

"Yes despite being composed of different materials the angels molecular arrangement is a 99.89 match to ours."

"99.89." Misato said with some surprise.

"Wait hold on," Shinji interrupted, "are you saying that the angels have as close of a match to us as monkeys?"

"Yes that's what it looks like."

"That's just weird."

Just then Gendo and Fuyutsuki walked toward the angels core, which was being lowered down, and Gendo examined it. Shinji looked out at them and noticed the burns on his fathers hands. After a quick run through in his mind of how he could have gotten them, of which he came up blank, he intended to leave it with ,

"Huh?"

"What's that Shinji?" asked Misato.

"Oh I was just wondering where my father got those burns on his hands. I can't imagine that as the commander he deals with anything very hot."

"Burns? I don't know."

"It was before you joined us." said Ritsuko. "In was during the activation experiment with unit 00. The Eva went berserk and ejected the entry plug with the pilot inside."

"You mean Rei."

"Yes. It was the commander that opened the superheated hatch to save her. That's how he burnt his hands."

Shinji chuckled a little. "Wow. I couldn't get my father to help me on my homework let alone save my life, but he did it for Rei. Who is she?"

The next day Shinji was as school and it was gym time. The boys were playing basket ball and the girls were swimming. Shinji looked up at the pool and saw that Rei was sitting alone on the fence. During their break all the boys were looking up at the girls in their swimsuits and commenting on their breasts. Shinji looked up for only a moment and then looked away.

"What's up big shot?" asked Suzuhara. "Who were you looking at."

"Huh?" replied Shinji, who really wasn't paying attention.

"Which one did you look at? Was in Rei?"

"It was." said Aida. "You were looking at Rei's.."

"Yes I looked at Rei." interrupted Shinji. "But it wasn't for that. I was thinking about something. About why she's alone." He failed to mention anything about why she seemed to be liked by his father. That wasn't important to them.

"Oh. I don't know. She's been like that since she started here in the seventh grade." said Aida.

"Maybe she has a bad personality." said Suzuhara.

Later when the boys were doing laps Aida said more about Rei. "I don't know Shinji, your both Eva pilots, you'd ought to know her better than anyone."

"That would make sense, but she doesn't talk, at all."

That afternoon Shinji was running tests in the Eva when he saw Rei at the entry plug of hers. She jumped off onto the platform when she noticed Gendo walking toward her. Shinji zoomed in on them to notice that not only were they talking but they were both smiling.

"My father can smile? Who knew?"

Later that night Ritsuko was over at Misato's for dinner and staring at the food that lay in front of her.

"What is this slop?"

"It's curry." replied Misato.

"Your still eating this instant junk?"

"Hey you're a guest here you have no right to complain."

Shinji served Ritsuko her curry and then put some in Misato's instant noodles. They ate their food, which was terrible and Ritsuko and a terrible grimace on her face.

"Misato cooked huh?"

"Oh you can tell."

"Yeah. Who else can make instant food taste so bad." she said to herself. "You know Shinji you really should consider moving out. You can't let one bad roommate ruin you life."

"It's no big deal. I like it here, even if the food does suck."

"Yeah and if he moves now he'd have to go through a lot of red tape he just got his perminate residency card. And don't be so mean to my cooking. I can give all that work to you, you know."

"Oh that's right I forgot again. Shinji can you do me a favor. Give this new security card to Rei, I keep forgetting." She handed the card to Shinji and he looked at it carefully.

"You staring at Rei's picture aren't you?" asked Misato.

"Yeah. She has interesting eyes. It's like there is nothing there. And I look at this one too. I don't do anything bad, it just reminds me of how I got into this mess." Shinji held up the picture that Misato gave him.

"You still have that?"

"What is that?!" exclaimed Ritsuko.

"Oh nothing, just a joke." Misato defended.

"A joke, you can't be taking pictures like that, he's just a boy."

Misato and Ritsuko continued to argue and Shinji sat back and watched. "Man this is entertaining."

The next day Shinji walked to Rei's apartment and too the front door. There was garbage stroon everywhere and lots of mail in her front door.

"Man this is a shit hole." said Shinji. He then rang the doorbell on there was no response. "Bell's broken." Shinji knocked and opened Rei's unlocked door and peaked hi head inside. It smelt like dust and as thought that the apartment was not used to being cleaned. "Excuse me Rei," he said as he stepped thought the door, "It's me, Shinji Ikari, I'm coming in." As Shinji walked further into the apartment he could hear the faintest sound of water and smell shampoo. He realized that she was in the shower and hoped h wouldn't do anything stupid.

Shinji looked around the apartment and saw that is was unclean and that there was bloody bandages in the trash and blood on the pillow. "They must have been really bad injuries." he thought. He noticed glasses on the dresser that were cracked. Walking over to them and thinking that they couldn't belong to Rei he picked them up. Hearing a foot step he turned to see Rei standing naked with a towel draped over her.

"Well, this is awkward." he said.

Rei saw Shinji holding the glasses and angrily walked over to him. When she reached to the Shinji's reflexes kicked in and hit her right should, she was reaching with that arm, and hit her left knee from behind. Rei fell over and Shinji dropped the glasses. Rei was on the ground and the towel was off, he could see, well everything.

"Oops, not good." he thought.

Rei got up and picked up the glasses.

"What is it?" she asked dryly. She walked over to the other side of the room and began to get dressed.

"Oh well, Ritsuko asked me to deliver your security card to you. Apparently it has been renewed."

Rei finished dressing and took the card from Shinji and walked out the door.

"She's about as social as mouse." Shinji said. "I'm having weird meetings with women, saw the breasts and under garments of the first, everything of the next. I can't imagine what will happen with the next girl I meet." Shinji then followed Rei out of the apartment.

They walked in an awkward silence. Or at least what Shinji thought was awkward. Rei never really spoke so this silence was normal, but considering the circumstance, yeah it was awkward. On the train Shinji decided to break the silence.

"Rei, I'm sorry about what I did back there."

"What was that?"

"About knocking you over and seeing you naked."

"It is of no concern."

"Well I still feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because I'm strange." he said deciding it would be easier than explaining. "Let me make it up to you, it would at least make me feel better. I know we can go and get some cake, my treat."

"Everything is fine. I desire no compensation you're your transgressions today."

So Shinji meet this strange girl that was Rei and missed out on his chance for cake. "Well," he thought, "I can go get cake by myself later."

At NERV Rei and Shinji road the long escalator down to the proper floor and Shinji inquired about the activation test that day.

"Rei, do you have any doubts about the test today?"

"No."

"None? Even after you got hurt in the last one? You have some amazing fortitude."

"You are commander Ikari's son are you not? Do you not trust your fathers work?"

"I don't trust that bastard as far as I can throw him."

Rei turned around and went to slap Shinji on the face for insulting his father. Shinji nonchalantly put up his hand and blocked it. Rei turned around and walked down the escalator.

Rei got dressed and readied for the Activation test. This time the Eva was activated with no trouble and as they were about to start more another angel was detected.

"Abort the tests." said Gendo.

"You not going to use unit 00?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"She's not ready, use unit 01."

"Shinji suited up and launched the Eva to fight the prism that was the angel. During the launch an energy was detected in the angel and it was discovered that the energy was compounding on itself. When the Eva reached the surface Misato yelled,

"DUCK!!"

Shinji held up hi hands to defend and as he moved to duck was hit by the energy blast of the fifth angel.

"Shinji!!"


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. Good news is that I'm free for a while so there should be a steady stream of updates this week. Thank you for waiting.

Shinji was shot by the angel and put up his hands to defend himself. The shot still hurt and was doing massive damage to the Eva. Down in the control room Misato yelled:

"Recover the Eva!"

As the Eva was pulled back into the Geofront the blast from the angel stopped and the building it shot through fell.

"The Eva has been recovered and is being moved to cage two." said Maya.

"I'm going to the cage." said Misato. "Take over for me please."

While Misato went to the cage Ritsuko and the bridge workers scanned Shinji to se if he was hurt. Nothing was particularly wrong, other than the fact that he was just shot with a high power energy blast, and they continued with the recovery.

In the elevator Misato called for the entry plug of unit one to be extracted. The plug was pulled out and the pilot was taken out to the floor. A medical team then hurried Shinji off to the emergency room where Misato followed until the door closed. Shinji was placed into a recovery chamber and left to heal.

Later, from a control room, Misato and a bridge worker watched as a balloon of Eva unit 1 was take out toward the angel. As a fake weapon was raised the angel fired on the balloon, vaporizing it. A second test was done with a type two mortar on a train rail from much further away. It shot at the angel, the shot was stopped, and it too was destroyed.

"The type two mortar has been vaporized." said the bridge worker.

"Yeah I can see that." Misato replied.

"It seems as thought the angel automatically attacks and destroys anything within a specific range. It appears that close combat with the Evas will be impossible."

" Yeah, offensively and Defensively It's almost perfect. What's the status of the AT Field?" asked Misato. "It's still active and the spatial changes are strong enough to be visible."

"What's the angels current location?"

"The angel is currently directly over us and is drilling down through toward NERV central. It appears to be attempting to attack us directly."

"Sassy bastard. What is it's estimated time of arrival?"

"It's ETA is zero hours and six minutes. By then it will have completely penetrated all of our defensive layers and be in the Geofront."

"What's the status of the Eva?" Misato called down to Ritsuko in the cage.

"The blast from the angel wore through the arms and down to the second defensive layer. All the core systems seem to be intact."

"Another five seconds and it would have punched right through the Eva." said Maya.

An engineer called, "We can have the armor replaced in four hours."

"Good." said Misato. "What's the status on the pilot?"

"No physical damage, but there is a slight mental fluxuation of 0.07. Still within expectable limits." said the worker next to Misato.

"Ok there's still one more thing I want to try."

In the commanders office the commander sat at his desk while Fuyutsuki stood at his side. Misato stood at attention several feet away and gave the commander the details of her purposed plan.

"You want to use I sniper to shot the angel from outside it's defensive range." said Fuyutsuki.

"Yes sir. It's the best option we have."

"The operational success is only 8.5."

"That's the best we have."

"What do the Magi say?"

"The results from the Magi super computers is two affirmatives and one conditional affirmative."

"I see no reason to stop your plan Captain Katsuragi," said Gendo, "you may proceed."

"Thank you sir." she said. "Now all that's left is the pilot." she thought.

"Your going to shot the angel from long distance?" asked Ritsuko in a condescending voice while she and Misato went down an escalator.

"Yes this plan has the highest chance of success and is the only one we've got."

"It does?" she asked still in the condescending tone. "But our positron rifle isn't strong enough the penetrate the angel's AT Field."

"Well if ours won't work we'll just borrow one."

"Borrow one?"

Misato was in a military installation with a document forcing them to hand over their equipment.

"On behalf of NERV I am borrowing your experimental positron rifle."

"This is high unusual." said the commander.

"We'll do our best to return it in as close it it's original condition as possible. Thank you and have a nice day." Misato turned her head around. "Go ahead Rei!"

Rei, inside her Eva opened the roof to the installation and picked up the rifle.

"But Captain, the calculations from the Magi show that the rifle will require 1.8 million kilowatts of energy to penetrate the AT Field. Just where do you plan on getting that much electricity?"

"That's easy." she replied with a smile. "From all over Japan."

Back at NERV Misato and Ritsuko were going over the preparations for the operation. A location was calculated as being the best location for the sniper shot, which was on top of a mountain. The rifle was being assembled and the generators were being prepared to take Japan's energy.

"All right." said Misato. "The shot will be fired from atop Mt. Futago. From now on this operation will be called operation Yashima."

"Ma'am we've received word that the pilot of unit 01 was woken up."

"Good."

"Do you think he will pilot again after something like this?" asked Ritsuko.

"Yes." replied Misato. "I think he will. He has no other choice."

Shinji was in his hospital room staring at the ceiling with his arm over his forehead. As he sat there the door opened and Rei walked in with a cart.

"Rei."

"Pilot Ikari, I am here to brief you on our operation time table."

As Rei listed the steps to their current operation Shinji listened carefully. He fully understood what was expected of him at this point and sighed at the fact that a life and death battle can sound so simple on paper. When Rei finished she tossed a plastic case at him which landed on his lap.

"Here, a new one."

It was a new plug suit. Shinji sat up and the sheet covering him fell down past his waist.

"Don't show up like that Ikari."

Shinji blinked and realized that he was naked. "Well I guess that this makes up for yesterday huh?" he said with a slight chuckle. Rei did nothing. Shinji looked down at the tray in front of Rei as he fixed the sheet.

"You meal." said Rei.

"Wow, that looks like shit."

"This meal will provide you with the proper nutrients to help you recover and complete this mission successfully."

"Well as long as I can do that."

"Eat and get ready. We will be departing in sixty minutes."

"Understood Rei."

Rei walked out of the room and Shinji ate his meal.

On top of Mt. Futago at the temporary base Ritsuko and Misato explained the finer points of the operation.

"Shinji, you will fire the positron rifle at the angel to strike the core directly. Rei will be on standby to defend you should the angel fire back. We're doing this because Shinji has a higher sync ration with his Eva. The shot takes the earth gravity, rotation and magnetic field into account so it wont fire in a straight line. You must take these factors into consideration and you must hit the core directly to kill the angel." said Ritsuko

"Ok, how do I do that? This thing wasn't designed for field operations and I've never used anything like it before."

"I know. Just read the manual. The computer will handle most of the work for you."

"Will this even work?"

"We're still not sure. The barrel and firing mechanism have never been used with such a high power output.. One more thing to fire a second shot you have to replace the fuses and wait for it to cool, so make sure you hit with your first shot ok."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I, I am just to defend unit one than correct?"

"Yes Rei."

"Understood."

Shinji and Rei were in the temporary base changing into their plug suits, separated only by a pull down screen, when Shinji spoke.

"This could be our last day alive."

"Why would you say that?" asked Rei.

"Because every day could be our last. Battle only increases that chance. I don't know if I'll die or not, I'm just saying what's on m mind."

"Don't worry, you wont die. I'll be protecting you."

Outside Shinji and Rei sat on a platform just out side their Evas waiting for the operation to begin.

"Hey Rei, why do you pilot the Eva?"

"Because I have a connection."

"A connection."

"Yes there is a connection with it."

"To my father?"

"To all people."

"Wow that's more than I've got. Your very strong Rei."

Rei stood up. "It's time. Goodbye Ikari."

"Rei," Shinji called. "You wont die either. I still owe you that cake remember?"

Rei was surprised and her face showed it. She quickly regained herself and got inside her Eva. Shinji did the same.

Shinji and Rei wee in position and it approached the midnight hour. Once midnight hit the operation began. Shinji carefully targeted the angel and once he had a lock fired. At the same time the angel charged its energy beam and fired at Shinji. The two shots met with equal force and repelled each other. The trajectory of the shots was altered and both missed their targets.

"Quick ready the second shot!" ordered Misato.

While the fuses were being replaced the angel readied another shot.

"Damn not now."

As the angle fired and the blast sped toward Shinji, Rei stepped in the was with her shield, made from a space shuttle heat shield.

"Rei!" Shinji yelled. As the rifle was being readied the blast from the angel wore away at the shield. The computer targeted the angel and Shinji cursed it for being so slow. When it locked Shinji fired and the beam struck the angel, hitting the core and killing it.

"Rei!" Shinji yelled as he stood up in his Eva. Eva unit 00 was highly damaged and melted. Shinji tore of the back cover of the Eva and took out the entry plug. Going outside he pulled the handles for the emergency hatch and opened it up with more ease than expected. When it opened he plunged his head inside.

"Rei! Are you alright?" he said urgently.

Rei opened her eyes and sat up to see Shinji half way in the entry plug. "Pilot Ikari." she said.

"Oh good. I was real worried there."

"You were worried?"

"Yes. I told you you wouldn't die remember? I was afraid that I had lied."

"I'm very sorry, but I don't know what to do or say in a situation like this."

"You don't have to do anything." Shinji said. "But promise me one thing, don't say goodbye so completely before a mission. You don't plan on dieing here do you?"

Rei looked up at Shinji and a smile came over her face. They both sat there happy as thy were alive and had completed their mission.


	7. Chapter 7

The day after the fifth angel attack Shinji was enjoying his breakfast of toast when Misato woke up and out of her room.

"Good morning." she said with a yawn.

"Good morning." he replied.

Misato walked over to the table and quickly drank a beer.

"Yeeehaawww. That's how to start your morning."

"That is about the most unhealthy thing I can think of to do."

"You got a problem with tradition. Don't you know that a traditional Japanese breakfast is steamed rice, miso soup and a little sake?"

"That's not a tradition I'm familiar with. And a beer that fast, plus the at least one other you'll have, is not a little. By the way you were supposed to cook this morning." Shinji said dryly.

"Are you saying I'm lazy?"

"Just a bit. Kinda sloppy too."

"Lay off."

After breakfast Shinji stood at the sink doing dishes. "Are you really coming to my school today?"

"Of course. It's your parent teacher meeting."

"You are going to make a lot a Junior High schoolers very happy."

"Oh am I? Will that embarrass you?"

"No. I'll just have to listen to them all day. It might be a little annoying."

"Oh well."

Suzuhara and Aida came to get Shinji and the three of them left for school. Once they arrived Shinji sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair, while the others stood near the window waiting for a chance to see Misato. From outside Shinji could hear car tires screech and the sound of the car stopping as the extra weight fell back to one side.

"Well, I guess she's here."

As the boys eyed Misato in amazement the girls stood back and called them pigs. Shinji stayed in his chair and said, so the others to hear him, "She may look nice, but her personality sucks. You can't have one without the other."

The teacher eventually came in and the class had to begin. During class Shinji was resting his head on his hand and thinking about NERV and the Evas. There was something about them he didn't like. The Evangelions were bioweapons. What did that mean exactly? Living weapons? Unit 01 did have and eye that moved and regenerated. "How can something regenerate that fast?" he thought. "And if their alive why do they need pilots? And then there's Rei. Someone devoid of human emotions. Her eyes, there's nothing there. Except when she talked with my father." Shinji stopped to turn and look at Rei. She was sitting at her desk staring out the window. "How can someone not know what to feel after they have been saved? Just who or what is she? What happened to her?"

From the front of the class the teacher called. "Ikari. Ikari!"

"Huh?" Shinji snapped out of his thoughts. "What is it?"

"Glad you could join us today Ikari. Now, what is the answer to the problem?"

"Couldn't tell you. Wasn't exactly paying attention."

"I would appreciate it if you could stay awake in my class from now on."

"Hold on. What did you do yesterday? Go to a shelter? I got shot by an extremely powerful beam cannon. Then I shot that big ass thing that's laying out in the city. There are a couple of things on my mind thank you." That's what Shinji wanted to say, but teachers deserved more respect than that. "Understood sir. X equals twelve."

"Excuse me?"

"That's the answer, x equals twelve."

"Very good." replied the teacher only slightly confused.

After school Shinji went to NERV for more tests. While inside the entry plug he noticed that it smelt like blood. A scent he was all to familiar with. He wanted answers to his questions but he knew not where to get them. None of the paperwork he was given would have it. The information was too heavily classified. While he was thinking about it Misato, Ritsuko and Hyuga were talking about NERV, its finances and unit02. Shinji was not paying attention, but picked up on the information that his father was out at a conference.

"This could be my chance." he thought.

Instead of leaving NERV and going back home he walked around the base. He walked with a purpose, he was going to acquire some of the information he needed. Using a few tricks he knew Shinji avoided the cameras and snuck into Ritsuko's office. He scanned some of the papers on her desk trying to see if they had anything useful of them. He took pictures of a few with his phone and left just as discreetly as he came.

Next he tried to get into his fathers office. This proved to be slightly more challenging as there were more cameras and guards. Eventually Shinji made it in and did the same thing he did in Ritsuko's office, took pictures of some papers. The most useful sounding one, on the angels and human instrumentality, had many things blacked out. Shinji doubted that he could get anything good off of it.

When he left NERV no one saw him or was able to question while he was still there. As far as they knew he left hours ago. On his walk home Shinji stopped by a computer store and bought three portable hard drives. Upon returning home he made dinner, did his homework, took a bath and went to sleep. At around midnight Shinji woke up and snuck out of his house. His only stop that night would be to his fathers house.

After about three hours Shinji returned home, his mission completed and climbed back into bed. HE was fairly certain that the had avoided section 2 and any other surveillance, but he would be careful for a few days to make sure. He still had a few targets left, but he would have to be patient.

The next day while Shinji was eating breakfast Misato came out of her room in her full military officer uniform. Shinji looked up, slightly surprised, and proceeded to take a bite out of his toast.

"Good morning." he said with a full mouth.

"Good morning Shinji. I'm leaving for work and I'll be back late so just have something delivered for dinner." With that Misato left.

"Huh?" Shinji said still slightly lost.

Shinji and Misato then proceeded to stop the Jet Alone robot and everything went smoothly. As smoothly as a rampaging, nuclear powered machine, being stopped by one small person can go. On the way back, in the plane flown by Hyuga, Shinji sat a fare distance away from Misato.

"What's wrong Shinji?"

"You were just in a nuclear reactor. Are you contaminated or something? Is your room gonna glow green or something?"

"No I'm fine. The initial tests showed that there was no radiation damage to either of us."

"If you say so."

"You don't have to sit so far away you know."

"Uh-huh."

Back at the house Shinji took all of his photos off of his phone and put them on his computer. He then deleted them off his phone and encrypted the file containing them. "This wouldn't stop a NERV computer geek, but it's the best I can do. I need to do this right."

The next day transpired just like two days ago. Misato had her beer, Shinji his real breakfast. Suzuhara and Aida showed up to see as much of Misato as possible, oh and to pick up Shinji, and the three of them walked to school.

"Man you really are lucky to be living with suck a babe Shinji." said Aida

"If you say so. I just wish that 'babe' would clean up every once in a while. The only reason that apartment doesn't have a million and one pests and molds is because I moved in."

"You just don't get it do you Shinji?" asked Aida

"Huh?"

"Misato let you see a side of here she wouldn't show to others. That means your family."

"Ahhh. That would explain why I don't drool over her like you guys. Kissing family would be odd."

"Exactly." said Suzuhara. "And because we don't have to worry about you we can go for her."

"You know that she's… Aw never mind." Shinji said slumping his shoulders.

At school Shinji was thinking in stead of paying attention again. This time his thoughts were slightly different, they were about the next steps in his plan and how he would accomplish them. They were delicate plans that could be ruined with the slightest fault so he had to plan carefully. He though about this all day.

When school ended and Shinji was packing up his things he noticed Rei still sitting at her desk. He put down his bag and walked over to her.

"Hey Rei, how are you?"

"Greetings pilot Ikari. I am well and you?"

"I'm good." he said trying to get past the formal drawl. "So Rei I was thinking, how about I make due on that promise to buy you some cake?"

"Why? Did so not say you already made amends for the situation that occurred at my apartment?"

"Yes, but I still said that I would buy so you cake. So, how about it? I mean they don't need us at NERV today so I don't have anything else better to do. Do you?"

"No. From here I was simply going to return to my apartment."

"It settled then. Pack up your stuff we're going for cake." Shinji turned around and quickly threw the rest of his things in his bag.

"What happened where?" said Aida from over Shinji's shoulder. "What did you do at her apartment and how did you make up for it?"

"You don't need to know and I'm not telling." he said before he turned to Rei. "Come on, lets go."

Rei stood up and quickly followed Shinji out the door.

"Is there something going on between those two?" asked Suzuhara.

"I don't know." replied Aida.

Outside Shinji and Rei walked down the street side by side, mostly so Shinji could make sure Rei didn't just leave on him. As they walked down the street Rei looked up at birds sitting on the power lines. Shinji noticed this and smiled.

"So she like birds. I'll keep that in mind."

Upon arriving at the café Shinji and Rei took a set outside and waited for the waitress. When she arrived and they both ordered cake(and by that I mean Shinji ordered one for each of them) she left thinking they were a couple. After a few moments she returned with the cake and Shinji started to eat. Rei looked blankly at the dessert in front of her.

"What's wrong Rei, don't you like cake?"

"I would not know, I have never partaken in it before."

"You've never had cake? No parties or because you wanted some."

"I have never attended a party for myself or anyone else. Also I have never done anything because I felt like it. Trivial things such as that were always deemed unnecessary."

"Unnecessary by whom?"

"Commander Ikari."

"What the hell?" he thought. "How long has he been involved in this girls life? He never lets her do anything fun. Just what is going on here?"

"Is there something wrong Ikari?"

"No nothing. So Rei, is that why you feel such a strong connection to the Eva, because you have never been allowed to do other things?"

"Correct. I have nothing else."

"Nothing else? There's something going on here and I'm going to figure it out." he thought. "Well now you have something else." he said with a smile. "You have this outing for cake. If you like it we can make it a normal thing."

Rei looked at the cake and then at Shinji. "I do not think that that with be necessary."

"Well at least try the cake first."

Rei picked up the fork and took a small bite of the cake. As she chewed it there was the slightest hint of a smile on her face. It was as if the cake actually made her happy. "This is very good." she said.

"I'm glad. Go on, keep eating."

Rei finished her cake and looked happy when she was done. When she put her fork down she noticed that Shinji was looking at her. "What is it Ikari?"

"Well first please stop calling me Ikari, call me Shinji, and second its just that your smiling."

Rei was shocked at this news. The only other time she smiled without thinking about it was when she had spoken with Gendo. Was she really happy to be with Shinji eating cake. "Ikari. I think you and I will have to repeat this venture."

"Ok Rei, we'll do this again." he said with a chuckle. "I'll just have to get some money first." he thought.

Shinji paid the bill and said goodbye to Rei how did the same. They both walked their separate ways home. When Rei returned home she put her bag on her desk and flopped down on her bed. She put her hand on her face and realized that she was till smiling a little.

"What is this feeling?" she wondered. "The cake must have had something to do with it. I enjoy this feeling. I will have to eat cake more often."

When Shinji walked into his house he was greeted by Misato who apparently ha gotten back from work early.

"Welcome home Shinji. How are ya?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Good. Your home later than I thought you'd be. Were you out with Suzuhara and Aida?"

"No actually I was out with Rei getting something to eat."

"Really!?" Misato said with glee. "You went out on a date with Rei? I'm so proud of my wittle Shinji. So did you kiss her?"

"No it was nothing like that," Shinji replied slightly annoyed, although he should have expected this, "I promised her I'd buy her cake before the fight with the fifth angel and I made good on that promise."

"Really? Sounds like a lie to me. You only just met Rei and only really had a chance to talk with her just before that fight." Misato's face twisted into a curious expression. "What happened between you two when you met anyway. Did something happen when you went to give her her new key card?"

"So Misato," Shinji lied, trying to make her stop, "nothing happened. The mission was dangerous and I told her that if we both made it out ok I'd buy her cake. That's all."

"Ok. Oh by the way Shinji a package came for you today. Didn't know you had ordered anything."

"Oh yeah, it's nothing big just something I wanted is all."

"Ok, it's on the table."

Shinji walked to the dinning room table and picked up the package. It was the size of a shoebox with nothing special about it. No color, just brown, no makings no nothing. Just the address of Shinji's apartment and a return address to some place in Kyoto. Shinji took the package into his room and sat down on his bed. There he opened it up. Most of it was cotton to protect the item inside. There was only a small, thin, cylindrical metal object and a piece of paper inside.

"Good." said Shinji. "This will work perfectly." Shinji closed the box back up and put it inside a drawer of his desk. He then picked up his cell phone and dialed Aida's number.

"Hello? Shinji?"

"Hey Kensuke. I've got a question for you."

"Ok shoot."

"How good are you with computers?"

"Pretty good if I do say so myself."

"And just how good is good? "

"Uhh, well, I hacked into my dads data files several times."

"On his PC? His personal stuff?"

"No his work files. He works for NERV." Aida said in a proud voice.

Shinji sat there silent for only a moment. "I may require your skills in the near future Kensuke. But one thing, don't tell anyone that I asked you this and especially don't tell anyone that your doing it when you do. Got that?" Shinji said sternly.

"Yes of course Shinji I wont tell anyone."

"Alright see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Aida hung up the phone."

"He'll tell Touji in about ten seconds." Shinji said with a sigh. "Well as long as he doesn't tell anyone else it's ok." Shinji flopped down onto his bed. "My plan is progressing smoothly, just a few more things and I will have succeeded." Shinji paused and put this three fingers on his nose. "As long as those two don't mess it up. I wonder if Rei enjoyed herself?" He said his thoughts shifting seamlessly. "I hope so. This may be my easiest way to find out about her. And growing closer to someone you fight life and death battles with is always a good thing too."

Shinji stood up from his bed and changed out of his school uniform. He then did some of his homework, which was a little hard since he hadn't taken notes for a few days. After a while his head came up and he sniffed the air a few times.

"Crap," he said, "Misato has finished making dinner."

Just then Misato called out, "Shinji dinners ready!"

"This wont be good."

AUTHORS NOTE: There you have it. You've asked for it and now it's here. A major difference in the story. It took a while because I needed Rei to be introduced as a major character. Who wants to do something with a girl who's all bandaged up? I know it is strange, Shinji sneaking around NERV and his fathers house, but then again this whole show is strange so this isn't to much of a stretch. What was Shinji doing at his fathers house? You'll have to wait and find out. As for the cake scene with him and Rei, it may turn into something, maybe not. I already know I just want to keep you guessing. The story will continue to change from here and there will probable be many questions(like what was in the box) but I promise you they will all be answered.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days pasts and Shinji went about them normally; going to school, running tests in the Eva, cooking, and suffering with Misato's. For those days he watched the people around him, especially at NERV, to see if they suspected him of doing anything or had noticed anything. Once he confirmed that nothing was amiss he decided to go back to his fathers house in the night.

It was four days after he received his package in the mail. That day he packed a few extra things into his school bag and went through his day careful not to let anyone notice the difference. After school that day Shinji went to NERV to do training in the Eva. Once completed he did the same thing he did before, make it appear as though he left the compound, but actually went to break into Ritsuko's office.

This attempt was not as smooth as the first. This time there was a NERV bridge worker walking down the hall who he had to avoid. That was the easy part. Harder was when he was at the entrance to Ritsuko's office and the door opened. Shinji quickly jumped away from the door and around the corner. Lucky for him Ritsuko was turned away talking to Maya as she walked out. When they left Shinji went back into the office.

Some time later Shinji exited the office and snuck out of NERV. Most of the non essential personal had gone home by this point so there was a low chance of him being spotted. HE walked out without being seen, his mission complete.

Shinji walked home pleased that his operation had gone so smoothly. He was afraid that he would not be able to do what he intended and that all his work would have gone to waist. When he was about half way home Shinji heard a car come up behind him, this wouldn't have bothered him except the car was slowing down.

"Shit." said Shinji under his breath. "Did I get found out?"

The car pulled up beside him and Shinji let out a sigh of relief to find out that it was Misato.

"Yo Shinji, I thought you'd be home already. What are you doing out here?"

"On the way home I decided to stop at the library to check out a book or two. I started reading and lost tract of time, that's all."

"Ok well hop in, we are going to the same place."

"Ok." Shinji said as he got into Misato's car.

"So did you get anything good?"

"Huh?"

"At the library, did you get any good books?"

"Oh, well, like I said I sat there reading the one I was going to get and finished it before I left."

"Wow you sure can read."

"I always have been able to read fast."

Shinji and Misato drove home and the events of that day were unknown to everyone but Shinji. That night Shinji woke up just after one in the morning and gathered a few things to sneak into his fathers house. He brought his bag, one larger object and the small one that had been delivered to him a few days ago. He crept out of the apartment careful not to make a sound or be seen by section 2.

Shinji spent several hours at his fathers house. Getting there was enough fun, avoiding street light, late night drivers and college students on a late trip to Denny's. Once at his fathers house he carefully went inside. This took considerably longer than last time sine Shinji was unsure of how his father slept. He had no idea how easily he could be woken up. Good for him he had memorized the location of every object in the house; all the furniture, telephone cords, and even the squeaky board in the floor. After sneaking into his fathers room he preformed his task without a sound. No one would ever notice what he had done. Shinji left just as quietly as he came.

When Shinji got back home it was close to four. He turned on his computer took out the piece of paper that was in the box he had received. He read the paper and typed away at the computer. Ten minutes later he was finished and he rolled back into bed.

"Just after four huh? Not bad. I honestly thought it took longer than that." Shinji put his arm across his forehead. "Just one more target. I'm going to have to be really careful to get this one."

Two days later Shinji, Misato, Suzuhara and Aida were in a helicopter headed out to meet up with a fleet of ships. Aida had his camera and was taping everything.

"This is so cool," said Aida, "it rocks to have a friend like Shinji."

"I don't even remember asking you guys if you wanted to come. What are you doing here?"

"I figured they were sick of being cooped up in a mountain so I invited them on this little date." said Misato.

"A - a date?" said Suzuhara. "Miss Misato this is so great. I bought this cap just for you."

"Id this really a good idea Misato?" asked Shinji. "Isn't bringing them along dangerous? Like an insurance risk or something? I don't want something to happen and then try to explain it to his little sister."

"Oh you worry to much Shinji." said Suzuhara.

"Yeah if anything happens that's what you're here for." agreed Aida.

"And him taping everything, is that legal? Isn't most of this stuff top secret or something?"

His question went unanswered as they approached the air craft carrier of the pacific fleet. When they landed Aida was too happy filming to really notice anything, Suzuhara was chasing his hat which had flown away, Shinji stretched his arms and Misato held her hair in place. As Suzuhara chased his hat it was stepped on by a girl. She was fourteen, had red hair and wore a yellow dress.

"Hello Misato. How are you?"

"Hey Asuka. Wow you've grown."

"Yeah and not just in height, my figures filled out too."

Just then the wind blew and flung up Asuka's dress. She then slapped Suzuhara and Aida and when she tried to slap Shinji ha blocked in effortlessly.

"What the hell was that for!?" yelled Suzuhara before Asuka could try and hit Shinji again.

"That was a viewing fee. Pretty cheap huh?"

"Yeah well, hers you change." said Suzuhara pulling down his pants.

Asuka yell and slapped him again. At the same time Shinji hit him where the neck and should meet which caused great discomfort.

"Don't be pulling your pants down you idiot." said Shinji.

"So." said Asuka. "Which one is the famous third child?" She looked at Suzuhara. "It's not him, is it?"

"No don't worry." said Misato. "It's him." she said gesturing toward Shinji."

"Really?" Asuka said leaning in to get a better look at him. "He seems really dull."

"That's not a nice way to talk to someone." said Shinji.

"Too bad."

Everyone followed Misato up to the bridge where she and the Admiral spoke about arrangements of the Eva and command. Just as they finished someone walked into the bridge.

"Hey, Misato." said the man.

"Kaji!" Asuka said with joy.

Misato cringed at the sight of Kaji.

After leaving the bridge, and suffering through a ridiculously cramped elevator ride, Shinji and the gang sat down at a table with some food.

"So Shinji, how is it living with Misato?" asked Kaji.

"It's fine. You know who I am?"

"Of course. Your quite famous in our world. The child who piloted the Eva and defeated and angel with no training."

"Wait, hold on. Everyone else had training before? What the hell? I always get blind sighted. My father probably did this on purpose."

"So Shinji is Misato still, wild in bed?"

Everyone except Shinji was shocked with this question.

"Now Kaji, there are children here. You cant just go asking things like that out of the blue. And there are Misato's feeling to consider."

"What!?" yelled Asuka and Suzuhara at the same time, both for different reasons. "You slept with Misato?"

"Of course not. Can't you tell when I'm using sarcasm?"

After some time on the ship Asuka brought Shinji to the holding bay where her Eva was kept. There she spouted off about how her Eva was the first true Eva. Shortly after there was an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Shinji.

"Underwater shock wave." replied Asuka.

They ran up onto the deck and noticed something swimming in the water. It hit a ship and it exploded.

"An angel." said Shinji.

"A real one?" replied Asuka. "Hehehe."

Asuka led Shinji down into the ship and eventually found a staircase that was not in use.

"Wait her." she said and she went down a set of stairs and changed into her Eva plug suit.

Shinji sat on the stairs above her and contemplated trying to sneak a peak at her changing. "Nah, that would be too easy." he decided.

When Asuka finished she dragged Shinji toward her Eva. Once there she handed him a plug suit.

"What?" said Shinji.

"Go on, get changed."

"Whatever." replied Shinji and he changed into the plug suit there. Asuka turned away quick as he gave her no warning.

Asuka stood up on her Eva opening the entry plug when Shinji asked, "Why did you give me a girls plug suit? I could have gone in my normal clothes, or stayed here."

"Stop whining and get in."

Inside the Eva Asuka started it up in German. When she completed it there was a slight pause and then the configuration was completed.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm not so good at German. Took me a second to remember."

They jumped up from the carrier just as the angel hit the ship and Asuka landed on another ship. Following Misato's orders they jumped over to the main air craft carrier to get the umbilical cable attached.

"Do you like breaking things?" asked Shinji. "Your wrecking each of these ships."

When they landed on the carrier it tipped over slightly and several planes fell into the water.

"Do you know how much money you just sank?"

"Shut up!"

The angel surfaced and charged at the Eva will full intention to destroy it and find what it was looking for.

"Wow. That thing is pretty big." said Shinji calmly.

The angel jumped out of the water and on top of the Eva. The angel and the Eva toppled into the sea. Under the water Asuka tried to move the Eva but with no effect.

"What it wont move."

"Because it's the B-type equipment. Do you always do such stupid things?"

The angel swam at them and opened its mouth revealing its many large teeth.

"A m-m-m-m mouth." stammered Asuka.

"Seriously, just drive a truck into the ocean next time."

The angel came up in and bit down on the Eva. with the Eva in its mouth it swam around the ocean until the umbilical cable ran out.

"This isn't cool." said Shinji. "You got bit with no pain. I get hit and I'm in a world of hurt. Why?"

"What are you going to do?" said Asuka.

"Why me?"

"You're the great third child, do something."

Shinji leaned under Asuka's arm and over her lap to grab the controls. He then pulled on the handles to try and get the Eva to open the angels mouth.

"What are you doing you pervert." said Asuka. "Got off of me." she said as she hit his repeatedly.

"Ow the hitting, stop with the hitting. I'm trying to get us out of this things mouth."

Misato eventually came up with the plan to plow two battleships into the angels mouth and then fire on its core. They sent the ships down and Shinji and Asuka got the mouth open with a few seconds to spare. Using the explosion as a boost they jumped out of the water and landed on one of the remaining ships.

"That was both cool and stupid at the same time." said Shinji.

"See what the great second child can do." boasted Asuka.

"Did you notice at all what happened? You went under water with land equipment. That's like scuba diving without scuba gear."

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"Yeah, good point."

The feel, or what was left of it, arrived at Japan and the Eva was delivered as scheduled. Back at school the next day Suzuhara and Aida commented on how Asuka was hot but a bitch.

"Good thing we never have to see her again." said Suzuhara.

"An Eva pilot who's also fourteen. What makes you think you'll never run into her again?" asked Shinji.

Just then Asuka walked into the classroom.

"Hi I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu."

"This wont end well."

AUTHORS NOTE: Finally the arrival of Asuka. As you can see I mad Shinji a little bit more relaxed here and less submissive to Asuka's shit. Also since I know your asking or thinking, "A Denny's in Japan?" yes there are Denny's in Japan. I didn't make that up just because I needed a restaurant. I could have used an all night, native to Japan restaurant but I have Denny's, both in Japan and the US. Tonkatsu at 1AM is pretty cool ad so are pancakes. The first parts probable raised enough questions to rival the true Evangelion but I promise you will find out soon. And good news for all of you there will continue to be more differences between this and the original.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day there was mass gossip circulating around school about the wonderful, mysterious and beautiful Asuka Langley Soryu. People had all sorts of stupid thoughts about her. Suzuhara and Aida thought that everyone else was nuts since they new how she acted.

"At least her pictures don't revile her personality." said Suzuhara.

"Your selling pictures?" asked Shinji from behind them. "Do you want to die?"

"Where did you come from Shinji?" asked Aida slightly surprised.

"Blame my parents."

"I meant now but whatever. And as long as she doesn't find out we're ok."

"I wont tell her." Shinji assured them.

The next day Asuka showed up just after Shinji and caught him in the yard.

"Guten Morgen Shinji."

"Good morning Asuka." he said dryly.

"What's that? You should be happier, I am the most popular girl in school."

"I was the most popular boy when I first moved here too. It will pass, don't worry."

Asuka, ignoring the response said, "The other one is here too right?"

"Other, oh you mean Rei. Right there." Shinji said and pointed down to a bench that Rei was sitting on.

Asuka walked down to the bench and stood over Rei who was reading. Rei shifted to escape the shadow Asuka was producing and read. When Asuka moved again she spoke.

"So your Rei Ayanami the pilot of the prototype? I'm Asuka Langley Soryu pilot of unit 02. Lets be good friends."

"Why?"

"Because it would be convenient, you know."

"If I am ordered too than I will."

"Freakazoid."

Farther away Shinji, Suzuhara and Aida stood watching and Suzuhara said, "Takes one to know one. I wonder if only weirdo's are chosen to be Eva pilots?"

"Looks that way." Replied Shinji.

At NERV Kaji was, well, being Kaji and talking to Ritsuko while hugging her from behind. When Misato walked into the room, pissed, the alarm sounded that another angel had appeared.

As the Evas were being flown out to intercept the angel Misato explained how there was very little combat ability left due to the last battle that occurred in Tokyo-3. When they landed they were given the speech on how to attack. The Evas would attack in waves.

"This sucks." said Asuka. "My first battle over Japan and they wont even let me go solo. Why do I have to bring him?"

"It's procedure. Wouldn't someone who's had training as long as you know that?"

"Let me tell you something first child," Asuka said angrily, "I'm only doing this because I have to. Don't get in my way."

The angel surfaced and the attack started. Asuka jumped in and cut the angel in half and then the angel formed two bodies.

"That's odd." said Shinji.

The angels attacked and beat both Evas with surprising ease.

Back in the control room Shinji, Asuka and several other watched the screen and listened to the timeframe of the angel attack. On the screen, after the cool bombing down by the Japanese military, was the Evas upside down.

"How does this happen?" asked Shinji. "I thought this was a cartoon thing?"

"This is all your fault. You totally messed up by debut battle!"

"I'm sorry you guys had to get me out of there, I was under water and all."

"Hey are you listening!?" yelled Asuka.

"Yes. Your mad, the commanders mad, and a whole lot of other people are. Honestly, I don't care. No ones dead, the angels aren't moving, and we get a few days to plan a new attack, I think that is pretty good."

"That's not good!" yelled Fuyutsuki. "You have embarrassed this organization and your selves!"

"Really?" said Shinji quietly.

"As of today you will have to begin training on how to work together." Fuyutsuki left on his elevator chair, platform.

Everyone left to do what they had to do and Shinji walked home. He was so preoccupied with the last stage of his plan from the other day that he missed the moving truck coming from the direction of his apartment. When Shinji walked into his house he noticed all the boxes.

"This is a lot of boxes."

"That's rude. These are my personal belongings." said Asuka who was dressed very comfortably in a T-shirt and short shorts.

"You have a lot of crap." said Shinji. "And Why is it in my house? There is just enough room for Misato and I. We could fit you, but not with all this."

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about that since I'm taking you place."

Shinji stared blankly at Asuka.

"That's right Misato will be living with me now. It's only logical to trade up to a better model."

"Are you a car?"

"Don't interrupt me!" yelled Asuka. "Anyway I'd rather be living with Kaji. And why are Japanese houses so small? I couldn't fit half my stuff into my new room."

"You just have too much stuff." Than Shinji noticed that all his things were in a box. "What the hell? You just moved it all? That is all very delicate, I hope to god you didn't break anything. I can't get it all again." the last part Shinji said under his breath.

"Well you two seem to be getting along." said Misato as she walked through the door. Misato changed out of her work clothes and sat the children down at the table and explained the situation.

"The only way to destroy the angel is to launch a simultaneous attack on both cores while it is separated. In other words a attack by two Evas at once. And to do that from now on you two are going to be living together."

"WHAT!!" yelled Asuka. "No way. A boy and a girl shouldn't live under the same roof after the age of seven."

"Are you phobic of guys or something that makes no sense. What if you just happen to have a sister? Does it take effect when they are both seven or just one?"

Asuka turned to slap Shinji but he leaned back in his chair to avoid it.

"Stop it you two." said Misato. "The attack will be choreographed using this music. If you sync up with the music perfectly than the operation will be a success. We attack in six days."

"Ok." said Shinji. "This plan makes sense. I guess we have to, huh Asuka?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Good." said Misato. "Oh one more thing you both have to wear this for your training." she held up a leotard with a blue cloth for Shinji and a pink one for Asuka.

"Are you serious? I'm not wearing that."

"Why not Shinji?"

"Well first I'm not gay, and second it will cause me great discomfort. You see it's too tight."

"Aw you can't handle it great third child?" said Asuka in a condescending voice.

"You may not be aware of male anatomy, but no, I can't handle that. Can't we wear karate gi or something? I have a few somewhere."

"Fine." said Misato. "As long as you two are identical in every way it's ok with me."

The next several days was filled with sync training. None of this was known to the rest of the class and after three days Aida and Suzuhara came to check up on Shinji. They ran into the class rep. who was looking for Asuka. They were all shocked when they stopped at the same door. When they rang the bell and both Shinji and Asuka opened it they were all a bit surprised.

"What's going on here Shinji?" asked Aida.

"It's training." Asuka and Shinji said in unison. "It was all Misato's idea. We have to eat breath and sleep together."

"Your living in sin." said Hikari.

"It's not like that." they replied.

"Hi ya." said Misato who showed up with Rei.

"Hi, can you explain to us just what is going on?" asked Suzuhara.

Inside they all got their explanation while Shinji and Asuka continued their drills.

"Wow that's funny." said Suzuhara.

"So how are their synchronization drills going Miss Misato?"

"Not good."

"Arrggg!!" yelled Asuka as she threw her headphones. "This is awful. You can't expect me to sink down to the pace of this slowpoke."

"So your giving up?" asked Misato.

"Well you don't have anyone else do you?" Asuka replied smugly.

"Rei."

"Ma'am."

"You give it a try."

"Yes ma'am."

Rei got up and put on the head phone and began the drill. Shinji and Rei stayed in perfect sync.

"Well maybe I should change the operation to include Rei instead."

Rei smiled a bit. A Smile ever so small that no one could notice it except her.

"No this can't be." said Asuka than she stormed out of the room.

"Shinji you jerk." said Hikari. "Go after her."

"Huh?"

"You made her cry. Go apologize."

Down in a store Asuka was crouched in front of an open cooler door looking at drinks.

"Don't say anything." she said as Shinji came up behind her. "I have to pilot the Eva I know that."

Up on the roof of the apartment Asuka stood on a bench eating a sandwich and drinking soda.

"I have to pilot the Eva now."

"You know the fault here is not with Rei."

"What are you talking about, of course it is. I have to do this and restore my pride."

Shinji stood up and put his right hand on Asuka waist and grabbed her right hand taking a dance pose.

"The problem is your not following the music. It's like an dance," Shinji said and then started to move. "in a waltz you follow the rhythm of the song and that guides you steps. It's the same here. You trying to go somewhere other than what the music is telling you and that's why we can't stay in sync. You see I'm to stubborn to break away from the music."

Asuka listened to this and blushed, then she gained control of herself and tried to hit Shinji for touching her like he did. Even at the close range he avoided it.

"I told you, you aren't going to hit me."

"Whatever." said Asuka. "Lets do this."

For the next three days Asuka and Shinji stayed perfectly in sync in everything they did. The progress was amazing driven by Shinji's speech, Asuka's determination not to loose to Rei, and by the need to do it or else. The night before the attack Asuka came out of the Shower in just a towel.

"Where's Misato?"

"At work." Shinji called from the other room. "She called earlier. She'll be there all night."

"I guess we're all alone tonight huh?" Asuka said walking into the room where Shinji was. She grabbed her futon and brought it into the next room shutting the door. A moment later she opened it looking at Shinji.

"This is the invincible wall of Jericho Third child. Cross this line and you're a dead man."

They both lay down to sleep and before she turned the lights off Asuka blurted out, "Why do Japanese sleep on the floor? This is so stupid."

"Do you ever stop whining?"

During the night Shinji was still away and Asuka got up from her room and walked to the toilet. Shinji pretended to be asleep and then Asuka walked over and lay down next to Shinji.

Looking at Asuka's breast, which were pushed together and half way out of her oversized shirt, Shinji said quietly, "This too is also strange."

Asuka slowly moved her head closed to Shinji's and started to talk in her sleep. A tear fell from her eye and she said, "Ma ma."

Stopping before a stolen kiss Shinji got up and moved to the other side of the room. "If she woke up and found me next to her I'd never hear the end of it." He laid down at his new spot and look over at Asuka. "The first girl I saw down her shirt. The second I saw naked. The third tried to hit me and now, I'm not sure what happened. I think that counts as getting worse, or lower on the scale not up a notch. That's boring."

The next day Shinji and Asuka were in there Evas preparing for the attack.

"This has bugged me for a few days now. Why isn't Rei helping with this battle? Is her Eva still being fixed or something? She wouldn't help much here, but the first time she could of."

"Shut up Shinji." said Asuka. "Don't worry about that, just worry about the operation. You know what to do right? Full power, performance at maximum."

"Oh darn. I wanted half power and to perform badly." he said sarcastically.

The Evas launched on Misato's order and the attacked the angel. That stupid music and dance routine worked and the angel was defeated. After the smoke cleared from the explosion Shinji was still standing and Asuka had fallen slightly. Shinji caught her and made it look like a dance pose. In the cockpit Asuka was yelling at Shinji.

"You idiot you knocked me over."

"Yes I did that just so I could hold you up, this way I look better to the commander. Have you noticed how little I actually care about that stuff?"

"Well what's with the hold? Let me go!"

"The hold was so we didn't fall over and look like complete fools, only partial fools from the last time. And if I let you go you fall."

"Very excellent job you too." said Misato. "You look just like a regular dance couple out there."

"Hell no I don't want to be like this it's humiliating."

"I should have dropped her."

Later that night Misato, Shinji and Asuka were at home eating dinner. Asuka was impatiently waiting for her dinner and insulting Shinji while he cooked.

"What's taking so long? I'm hungry."

"If you wanted your food raw you should have said so. I have to cook it. I'm glad Misato and I aren't this mean when the other cooks. Oh by the way we have to redo the chore list to include Asuka."

"Your right." said Misato. "I hope she makes something interesting hen she cooks."

"What? I can't cook."

"Neither can Misato but she still makes dinner. Do we still have to live together even thought this training is done?"

"Yes you do."

"This sucks." said Asuka.

"Well as long as I can have my room back I'm ok. Oh Asuka, you should look into that sleep walking thing. You laid down right next to me and I think tried to kiss me. Or just moved and my face happened to be there, I'm not sure which."

Asuka yelled and Misato laughed making embarrassing jokes. Shinji sighed hoping Asuka would eventually open up. He was thinking about including her in his plan.

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok not as much difference in this chapters as the other I know, but oh well. I had to make Shinji carefree when the angels split because I like that type of reaction. As for the karate uniforms it's just as the story says, those thing they had originally look stupid. Now you have seen the start of both a possible ShinjixAsuka and ShinjixRei. If you have an opinion on which one you'd like to see please tell me and I might include it. And as for the person that asked if I was modeling Shinji's new character on a character from another anime, that is all coincidental. I'm kind of making this us up as I go. Hope you enjoyed chapter nine.


End file.
